rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kato Johnson
'''Kato Johnson was a defender of the Eorlning tribe within what is now known as the Arathi Highlands. Although mostly forgotten by the passage of time, some modern day stories exist within the Stromic kingdom of his heroic actions within battle. Traits''' '''Appearance Kato was well-built and tall for a member of his tribe - his muscled arms primed from years of hard labor. His forearms were quite hairy until he received symbolic tattoos after being victorious in a particularly brutal battle against another tribe. While his face became slightly wrinkled from the sun, his complexion remained quite smooth and youthful, and his jaw was quite broad. He often kept his hair long, though wrapped up into a ponytail in order to clear his vision. He took pride in his scruffy and somewhat unkempt beard that began showing signs of greying. He often wore a chainmail vest while patrolling his settlement, though he would switch to more protective gear for his arms when heading out into conflict. He almost always carried with him an iron shortsword with which he could carve out enemies with ease. Personality Kato was an often humorous person who would play tricks with his comrades whenever he felt particularly giddy. However, he was not without his more serious side, and when dire situations arose, Kato was a man whose angry voice would intimidate even the most confident of men. Under extreme duress, Kato would often try to overpower others in conversation with his booming voice and glaring stare. He oozed charisma, and would often find it easy to interact with any individual of his tribe whether man or woman, adult or child, warrior or seer. He would use this charisma to gain the respect of the chief and a comfortable position within his military. He would also find it particularly easy to bed numerous women in his early years, and he would eventually bear children with two separate women many years apart from each other. He would often participate in strength competitions with his comrades, rarely falling short. He enjoyed combat much to the point where he would annoy others until they would agree to face off against him. Back story Eorlning Blood Kato was the first son born to John Irulson, the junior of Irular Godricson and a common hunter of the Eorlning tribe. Kato had a younger brother, Wulfric, and a younger sister by the name of Eadgyd - both of whom he would tease mercilessly in their youth. Eadgyd passed away from an unknown sickness when Kato was merely twelve years old. From then on, Kato and Wulfric decided to settle their differences and not antagonize each other as much. Coming of age to fight for his people, Kato chose not to follow in his father's footsteps, as he practiced with a sword for many years hoping to make his people proud by defending their way of life. Kato Irulson (Rise of Arathor).png Cator & Kato (Rise of Arathor).png|Cator (left) and Kato (right) Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Back story Category:Deceased Category:Rise of Arathor